


Mythical Grumps

by Gracefulwitch



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefulwitch/pseuds/Gracefulwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in an alternate universe where Mythical creatures live in hiding from the humans. Follow Arin the Dragon, Suzy the Mermaid, Barry the Ghost, Danny the Unicorn, Ross the Satyr, Holly the Gryphon, Kevin the Werewolf, and Brian the Black Eyed Being as they discover more about each other, the human world, and mystery behind their pasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curious

With wonderful blue skies and white clouds floating by, watching the view from such a height made the dragon bored from the familiar sight. Each day he would gaze upon the village from the mountain, wondering what went on. The years he spent up here were many and for once he grew tired of it all. 

What else was out there? Were there other creatures like himself? Perhaps it was time to expand his small world. From what he could see, he saw an ocean side near the village and a large wooded area behind the village. The woods were by far the furthest away from the mountain but that only made him more curious. What were in the ocean and those woods? Could he really leave just like that?

Then again, he had heard rumors of the village and some of them did not paint an appealing picture. Puffing fire out of his mouth, Arin laid on his side in disinterest. His scales were a deep pink and ranged from not many to a lot. His face and neck had small amounts of scales with the rest of his body differing. He had scales just like a dragon but his chest was smoother somehow. He had massive wings jetting out of his back with a tail to boot.

His hair went down to the end of his neck with a blonde streak added. With two pink horns sticking out of his head, this made him an intimidating sight to behold. Now that he thought about it, he could leave and explore! Gathering courage, Arin stood up and instantly flew away. The beach seemed to be empty so perhaps he could check out the ocean first. Within seconds, he gently landed on the shore. 

The gentle breeze flew through his hair, making him smile. Glancing behind him, the dragon could see a large fence that prevented the villagers from going to the beach. Was there a reason that this fence was here? Perhaps there was another creature in the ocean. Having nothing else to do, the dragon sat onto the shore. Cold salt water gently touched his feet every now and then, making him giggle.

The view and scenery was very calming, he sure liked it here. Suddenly, Arin could spot movement under the water which made him frown. Perhaps it was just a fish but then again, he swore he saw skin. Arin then began to notice that the movement happened near a formation of rocks. 

“Hello?” He called, getting no answer.

He swore that he could see someone hiding but that was impossible. Flying over to the rocks, Arin landed on a rather large one. He gently moved onto his knees, glancing around the water. Before Arin could react, a marvelous creature with long hair appeared. 

She had lovely eyes with her hair being black with blonde streaks. Her top half looked human with a black bra covering her chest. 

“Hi!” She grinned.

Arin blushed instantly, marveled by her already.

“Um...h-hey there.” Arin giggled.

“I’ve never seen a dragon before.” She noted.

“Oh...heh heh...well I normally stay in the mountains.” Arin admitted.

“All the way up there?! But aren’t you lonely?” She frowned.

“Sort of...um...what’s your name? My name’s Arin.” The dragon replied.

“I’m Suzy, I’m a mermaid.” Suzy smiled.

“Huh...um...so what’s with the fence?” Arin asked. 

“That? Oh...the villagers are scared of me cause they think I’m a siren. There’s a complete difference!” Suzy grumbled.

“Sounds pretty stupid of them.” Arin laughed.

“Tell me about it, now no one comes to see me.” Suzy said.

“That sucks...um...you know...I’d come to visit you.” Arin mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’d like that.” Suzy admitted.

“Y-yeah...um...me too.” Arin blushed, looking away.

Suzy laughed in return, already liking this dragon a lot. He was so nice and actually spoke to her like she was a person. There was just something that she loved about him. After that, the two creatures went on to laugh and talk for hours. It was almost like they were best friends already and it was wonderful.

Once the moon appeared, Arin frowned a bit. “I better get home.” Arin admitted, letting out a yawn. 

“Yeah...but I loved this! Will be back tomorrow?” Suzy replied.

“Sure.” Arin nodded.

“Then I’ll look forward to it.” Suzy winked before swimming back under.

Arin blushed a deep red in return as he stood up and flew away. The night air felt gentle and relaxing against his scales as he flew back home. He had finally met someone who liked him so perhaps this was easier than he thought. However, as Arin flew back home, a being gazed up at him. Curious hollow eyes looked upon the flying creature before he floated up a bit.

“Who is that?” He asked himself.

A grin forming, the being zoomed across the night to enter the dark woods. After all, things were just getting interesting. 

(End….)


	2. Unlikely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in an alternate universe where Mythical creatures live in hiding from the humans. Follow Arin the Dragon, Suzy the Mermaid, Barry the Ghost, Danny the Unicorn, Ross the Satyr, Holly the Gryphon, Kevin the Werewolf, and Brian the Black Eyed Being as they discover more about each other, the human world, and mystery behind their pasts.

Floating through the woods, the being was rather fast in his movements. It was almost like he knew exactly where to go or perhaps he just knew it like the back of his hand. However, this being passed right through many trees like it wasn’t even an issue. Around five minutes later, the being appeared at a large flowery field. It was surrounded by trees, giving the area a lot of shade.

Laying in the lovely flowers was another creature with long curly brown hair. “Danny! Danny! Wake up!” The being urged, flying around him.

Grumbling a bit, Danny sat up before yawning. “What is it Barry?” Dan wondered.

“I saw a dragon! A real life dragon!” Barry beamed.

“Really? That sounds badass.” Danny grinned.

Danny was a stunning unicorn with pale white skin. His body was rather smooth with hooves instead of normal feet. He also was sporting a tail with a horn on his forehead.

“I know right? I knew there were other creatures out there!” Barry exclaimed.

“Have you met this dragon?” Dan inquired.

“Not yet, I think he lives up in the mountains.” Barry mumbled.

Barry was a ghost, his entire body was white as sheet. He had short hair that appeared to once be brown while living. He also sported a short beard with a bare chest and hollow blue grey colored eyes. However, his eyes were dull and not bright like a living being. As for the rest of his body, it was just a ghostly tail. The two creatures were clearly best friends and had known each other for some time.

“Hey...let’s go see ‘em! It’ll be fun.” Barry urged. 

“Huh? Um...no thanks Barry.” Dan frowned, looking away. 

“Come on Danny, you can’t stay in the woods forever. Haven’t you wondered what else it out there?” Barry tried.

“I know what’s out there Barry...and it’s mean…” Danny sighed. 

“I understand...but...um...what if I brought the dragon here?” Barry asked.

“Huh? You’d do that?” Dan gasped.

“Sure buddy!” Barry nodded.

“I...I...um...if you’re sure about it.” Danny blushed.

“I’m positive! I’ll go find ‘em and see how it goes!” Barry beamed.

“Good luck.” Dan smiled softly.

With that, Barry quickly flew into the air before dashing across the lovely sky. Barry soon made it to the mountain but found it to be empty. Perhaps the dragon had gone away? Looking around, Barry finally saw the dragon on the beach. Rushing over there, Barry noticed the dragon was speaking with a mermaid. 

They were laughing and smiling which made Barry frown. Perhaps they’d be scared of him...after all he was a ghost. Maybe just a smile ‘hello’ would be nice for now. Floating down to the beach, Barry gently moved over to the two.

“Ah!” Suzy gasped. 

“What’s wrong?” Arin frowned.

Turning around, Arin froze to see a real life ghost. “Um...hello.” Barry waved.

“Uh...hey?” Arin replied.

“Can we help you?” Suzy wondered.

“My name’s Barry...what’s yours?” Barry asked.

“I’m Suzy…” Suzy mumbled.

“Arin.” The dragon shrugged.

“Nice to meet you!” Barry beamed.

“How’d you find us?” Arin inquired.

“It wasn’t that hard...I am a ghost after all.” Barry giggled. 

“You seem excited.” Suzy noted.

“Oh...sorry….um...so...I just wanted to talk with you and stuff.” Barry mumbled, getting nervous now.

“You must’ve said hello for a reason.” Suzy smiled.

“Yeah, have you never met creatures like us before?” Arin guessed. 

“Yeah...never.” Barry admitted. 

“That’s sweet.” Suzy replied.

“Is it? I just think it’s weird.” Arin shrugged. 

“It’s not weird, Barry’s just curious.” Suzy said. 

“Right, I only hang out with a few people...which is just two or three of them…” Barry frowned.

“Are they human?” Suzy wondered.

“Nope.” Barry smiled.

“Well humans can’t see ghosts so that makes sense.” Arin laughed. 

“Yeah, I’m ok with my friends...but...I was just curious about you guys.” Barry told them.

“Well you’re welcome to stay and chat.” Suzy offered.

“Huh? Suzy...but...um…” Arin blushed.

“It’s fine Arin, besides we have plenty of time.” Suzy smiled, moving her fingers up his shoulder.

Arin looked away, still blushing a bright red as a result. “Are you two in love?” Barry teased.

“Huh?” Arin gasped. 

“I don’t know...maybe.” Suzy grinned, winking at Arin.

“I don’t like these questions.” Arin mumbled, still pretty flustered.

“Have you ever visited the woods Arin?” Barry questioned.

“No...why?” Arin replied.

“Well some of my friends live there and one of ‘em wants to meet you.” Barry explained.

“Why can’t your friend just come to the mountains?” Arin asked.

“Well...he sort of gets anxiety about leaving the woods…” Barry frowned.

“Did something happen to him in town?” Suzy guessed.

“Kind of, he doesn’t like to talk about it.” Barry shrugged.

“We’d love to meet him.” Suzy smiled.

“Huh? But you can’t leave the water, babe.” Arin chimed in. 

“Babe?” Barry repeated as Suzy blushed. 

“At least let me meet him first before finding a way to take you with me.” Arin suggested.

“I have a trick to make sure I can survive out of water but that sounds good too.” Suzy replied.

“Ok, I’ll head to the woods tomorrow.” Arin sighed. 

“Awesome!” Barry beamed, flying around in the air.

“Aw, you made him happy.” Suzy giggled.

“So will your friend meet me somewhere?” Arin wondered.

“Huh? Oh….um...I can guide you to him.” Barry explained.

“Ok then.” Arin shrugged.

“I better go tell him...he’ll be so excited!” Barry cheered before zooming away.

“He’s really nice.” Suzy remarked.

“I guess so, I think I’m just not used to many people yet.” Arin admitted.

“That’s ok, it’s always good to try.” Suzy smiled.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Arin nodded.

With that in mind, the two creatures hung out for some time until Arin returned home. That night, everything was silent but soon it was broken by a blood curling scream. Somehow, something had occurred that wasn’t normal in the slightest. 

(End…)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in an alternate universe where Mythical creatures live in hiding from the humans. Follow Arin the Dragon, Suzy the Mermaid, Barry the Ghost, Danny the Unicorn, Ross the Satyr, Holly the Gryphon, Kevin the Werewolf, and Brian the Black Eyed Being as they discover more about each other, the human world, and mystery behind their pasts.

As Barry flew back into the woods, he couldn’t resist the urge to smile widely. It was actually happening! Danny could finally meet someone new and maybe it’d help him get over the anxiety. Wasting no time, Barry soon made it back to the flower fields. Danny was softly singing as a butterfly landed on his fingertip.

“I’m back.” Barry said, hovering down to the unicorn.

“Oh...you were out for a while.” Dan noted.

“Sorry about that, I got caught up with talking.” Barry giggled.

“I guess that means it went well.” Dan teased.

“It sure did! That dragon is named Arin and he said he’s gonna come see you!” Barry beamed. 

“Huh? Y-you mean he actually said yes?” Danny whimpered as the butterfly flew off.

“Uh huh! Isn’t that awesome?” Barry questioned.

“No! It’s not!” Danny replied.

“Huh? But why? I thought you wanted to meet new people.” Barry frowned. 

“I...I do...it’s just….I can’t Barry…” Danny sighed, burying his head into his knees.

“Oh come on Danny, it’s not so bad.” Barry tried, moving closer to his side.

“But it is...I get so nervous and scared...I just can’t do it.” Dan mumbled as tears formed.

“I’ll be here with you so you won’t be alone.” Barry explained. 

“I don’t wanna do this Barry.” Danny grumbled.

“Please Dan? He’s super nice and funny...and...and I know it’d do you some good.” Barry urged.

“I SAID NO!” Dan screamed.

Before Barry could react, a dark figure appeared beside the unicorn.

“Oh no...um...I’m sorry!” Barry gasped.

The figure merely gazed at Barry as the ghost flew away in pure terror. The figure then glanced down at Dan before placing a cold hand on his head.

“Thank you Brian.” Danny sniffled. 

(....)

As the day turned a new, Arin waited around on the mountain for Barry. However, the waiting time soon went on for a while. Arin wasn’t sure if Barry had lied or ditched him, either one didn’t sound promising.

“Maybe he’s just late…” Arin told himself. 

Arin decided to wait for a little while longer which only made him bored. Finally, Arin got sick of waiting and decided to fly there himself. He didn’t need a stupid guide, how hard could it be to walk in the woods? Within no time, the dragon landed near the woods with ease. At first glance it seemed inviting but also creepy.

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Arin shrugged, stepping inside the woods. 

The dragon began to walk down the clear dirt path but soon things changed. The lights were fading and it was growing darker within seconds. 

“Um...maybe this wasn’t a good idea…” Arin mumbled.

Not sure on where else to go, Arin just kept walking in random directions. By now he was pretty much lost and it only made him angry. He didn’t even know if someone lived here by now. Maybe Barry was just pranking him, that would make sense. However, Barry didn’t seem like the type to lie about this. So maybe something else happened...it was possible.

Suddenly, Arin began to hear crying noises that made him frown. Was someone lost in here? Maybe he could find them and help. Following the noise, Arin made sure to focus on the task at hand.

Perhaps this would led to something good after all, he’d be able to help this person out. 

“Hello? Is someone out there?” Arin called, voice echoing.

Arin tried to kept moving but he began to feel uneasy. It was like someone...or something was looking right into his soul. Was he being watched? Or maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him. That had to be the answer, just nerves and that was all.

As Arin began to move again, he heard the crying noises increase. So that meant he was getting closer to the source. He felt very close to finding this person but suddenly it happened. Out of nowhere, a dark figure appeared in front of him. Caught off guard, Arin backed away but nearly tripped.

“Ah...um….” Arin whispered. 

The figure looked human enough but something wasn’t right. His eyes were pure black and he sent shivers down Arin’s spine.

“Um...were you the one crying?” Arin wondered.

Not even properly responding, the figure suddenly appeared behind Arin.

“Ah!” He gasped, backing up.

The creature just glared right into Arin’s soul as the dragon began to panic. This creature wasn’t human! What on earth was he? Arin tried to move out of the way but the being only appeared by his side.

“Ah! Oh god...um…” Arin whimpered.

This time, the being was right in Arin’s face as his stare made Arin scream in pure fear. Unable to handle this anymore, Arin quickly flew away and knew that he was never going back to the woods. As the figure watched, he vanished again and appeared by Danny’s side. The unicorn had been crying for some time but seeing his best friend was comforting. 

“Did something happen Brian?” Dan asked, voice weak.

“No….” Brian replied. 

Danny merely nodded, laying down in the flowers as Brian stood guard over his buddy. 

(End…)


	4. Sulking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in an alternate universe where Mythical creatures live in hiding from the humans. Follow Arin the Dragon, Suzy the Mermaid, Barry the Ghost, Danny the Unicorn, Ross the Satyr, Holly the Gryphon, Kevin the Werewolf, and Brian the Black Eyed Being as they discover more about each other, the human world, and mystery behind their pasts.

Floating about, Barry couldn’t remove the frown on his face. After Danny had refused his offer in such a harsh manner, the ghost was scared away. The only thing that managed to frighten him was that creature. Barry had no idea why it was even friends with Dan in the first place. 

Now the ghost had nowhere to go, but then again, he could visit someone else. Dashing into the air, Barry soon made it to the edge of town. The only house in sight was a rather old looking one but Barry knew this place. He instantly phased through the walls, ending up in a large living room.

“Kevin? You home?” Barry called. Sitting up on the couch, Kevin winced at the noise before yawning.

“Hey Barry.” Kevin sighed.

“You look awful.” Barry laughed slightly. 

Kevin’s hair was beyond messy and his beard was not properly taken of.

“I look stupid with a beard.” Kevin replied.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you can’t shave it off without it coming back.” Barry shrugged.

“Did you need something?” Kevin wondered, standing up with a stretch.

“Danny’s mad at me.” Barry admitted.

“Let him be mad, he’ll get over it.” Kevin yawned.

Kevin was a werewolf but only when the full moon appeared. As far his appearance was now, he looked fairly human. His ears were slightly pointed and he had fangs. He wore blue pants with a plaid shirt and no shoes. He was pretty much the most normal looking at first glance.

“But he seemed pretty upset Kevin.” Barry mumbled.

“Just say sorry.” Kevin suggested.

“I just hope Brian won’t be there when I try to apologize.” Barry admitted.

“He’s still hanging around? Doesn’t he have better things to do.” Kevin laughed.

“I guess he doesn’t.” Barry giggled.

Barry then glanced around, seeing that some of the wallpaper was torn up. Also some of the wooden chairs were in pieces which wasn’t good.

“Did something happen?” Barry guessed.

“I lost my temper….” Kevin blushed, sort of embarrassed.

“You could’ve asked for help.” Barry sighed.

“You didn’t hear my scream the other night?” Kevin laughed.

“Ohhhhhh...that was you.” Barry mumbled, connecting the dots now.

“Duh.” Kevin grumbled, grabbing some bread to chew on. 

“Don’t you get lonely here?” Barry wondered.

“You come to see me.” Kevin shrugged, mouth full of food.

“But don’t you want more friends?” Barry guessed.

“I see Dan and Ross sometimes.” Kevin replied.

“Speaking of Ross...where is he?” The ghost inquired.

“No clue.” The werewolf admitted.

“He’s probably getting in trouble again.” Barry grumbled. 

“He’ll be fine, not like he goes into town.” Kevin smiled.

“He still causes trouble.” Barry sighed. 

(...)

Laying on his stomach, Arin had a depressing frown on his face. He had come to visit Suzy but she wasn’t pleased to see him upset.

“Come on Arin, it’s not that bad.” Suzy tried.

“It is Suzy, that thing scared the hell outta me.” Arin grumbled.

“Do you remember what this thing looked like?” Suzy wondered.

“Um...it was pretty dark...but...he had these black soulless eyes...but...they seemed pretty scary. Also he kept appearing out of nowhere.” Arin explained. 

“Hm...did he look human?” Suzy inquired.

“Come to think of it...he had some kinda skin...and his shape looked pretty normal.” Arin replied.

“I’d have to see this thing in person.” Suzy admitted.

“No way! You’re not going in there! It’s way too dangerous.” The dragon stated. 

“I can take care of myself...I would just need someone to carry me.” Suzy shrugged.

“But it’s not safe Suzy...what if this thing kills you?” Arin frowned.\

“Relax Arin, but from what you told me...it looks like Barry didn’t show.” The mermaid said.

“Yeah, so I’m not sure if he was lying to me or not.” Arin sighed, moving over on his side.

“Maybe you should ask him.” Suzy suggested. 

“But how on earth are we gonna find him now?” Arin complained.

“Well...that’s a good point.” Suzy mumbled.

“Let’s just forget this mess, I don’t need other friends.” Arin stated.

“You’d be fine with just me?” Suzy guessed.

“I….I….I actually think I would.” Arin blushed.

“That’s very sweet Arin...but it’s our nature to find others to be with. You need friends.” Suzy smiled, touching his hand. 

“So what do I do?” Arin asked her. 

“Just start simple, maybe try going to the woods to meet this creature another time.” Suzy told him.

“When I went it was pretty cloudy….but how do I know when that thing isn’t there?” Arin inquired. 

“Maybe ask Barry, that’d be a good step.” Suzy shrugged.

“If I can even find him.” Arin sighed, puffing fire out of his nose.

Suzy giggled at this as Arin blushed again, glancing away. “Just try it, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Suzy urged.

“Ok.” Arin nodded.

As the night rolled in, Arin quickly flew home with ease. However, as he landed back at his normal spot, something was wrong. Looking around, Arin could tell someone was there. However, he knew that no one came up to the mountains...at least not at this hour. Hearing a noise, Arin instantly turned and let out a fire breath. He waited as the fire dimed down but he certainly didn’t expect this. 

(End...)


End file.
